Snow Angel
by Shini2
Summary: Songfic. Heero thinks about Duo after the braided man was killed in a car accident.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing. Stop rubbing it in! And the song is "My December" by Linkin Park.  
  
  
  
/This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear/  
  
Heero leaned against the railing of his balcony, staring out into the sky. His hair brushed against his face with the wind, and the cold December air chilled his skin, but his mind was elsewhere. His mind was with his lost love, Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo had been killed in a car accident a few months ago, and Heero cursed himself again and again for not admitting his feelings. He never told him that he loved him.  
  
Heero looked out into the cold and frozen landscape before Quatre's estate. December was always cold…just like the Perfect Soldier. All his life he had been nothing but cold and heartless towards Duo, too cowardly to let his emotions show and admit his feelings.  
  
/This is my December  
  
This is my snow-covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone/  
  
Because of his own foolishness and stoic façade, he would never know what it's like to be with Duo again, to hug him, to kiss him, to comfort him. He would never again see that dazzling smile, hear that musical laugh, or look into those shining violet eyes. He was alone, the only person who he loved was gone.  
  
/And I…  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
  
And I…  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
  
And I…  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
  
And I…  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you/  
  
Heero wished that he could fill the void in his heart. But he knew it wouldn't happen, the only person that could fill that emptiness was Duo. Maybe if Heero had told him, Duo wouldn't have gotten into that car. Maybe if Heero hadn't been such a jerk to Duo in the past, he could've gotten the courage to tell him. But no, every time the Deathscythe pilot tried to get close to Heero, he pushed him away. "I'm so sorry Duo…"  
  
  
  
/And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to/  
  
Heero felt the familiar stinging in his eyes and his vision blurred. He had never cried before until the accident. After that, that's all Heero seemed to do. He would do anything and give everything to have his violet-eyed beauty back. But it wasn't possible. No matter how many times he wished, no matter how much he hoped, Duo would not come back.  
  
/This is my December  
  
These are my snow-covered trees  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need/  
  
Heero stiffened and wiped his eyes when he heard footsteps approaching. He knew it was Quatre, he always checked on him to see if he was okay. Of course, Heero always said he was fine. He would never let the others see him cry. He always pretended to be okay, even if he was torn up inside, which he always was.  
  
He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Quatre.  
  
"It's okay to cry."  
  
Tears worked their way down Heero's face, but he didn't stop them. Quatre hugged him gently, trying to calm the boy down.  
  
"It's all my fault Quatre…"  
  
Quatre's brow furrowed. "Heero, what are you talking about? The accident had nothing to do with you."  
  
"But if I just told him how I felt-"  
  
"Heero, listen to me." Quatre said. "It wasn't you're fault It was an accident. It had nothing to do with you or anything you did or did not say. And besides, you can still tell Duo how you feel."  
  
Heero shook his head. "But Quatre, it's too late…"  
  
Quatre smiled gently. "Its never too late Heero." And with that said, he retreated back into the house.  
  
Heero looked into the sky, knowing that Duo was out there somewhere. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "Aishiteru Duo, in life and death." He looked down at the snow-covered ground when he noticed something. There, on the white blanket of snow on the ground, was a snow angel. Funny thing was, no one had been in the yard today.  
  
~owari 


End file.
